From Normal Humans to Mutant Freaks Yay us
by CrimsonSun45
Summary: Two girls who didn't know that they were lab experiments. Find out while they are just hanging out. But instead of steadily growing and coming out. Their wings rip out of their backs. Almost killing them in the process. Stay tuned for the adventures this duo face as they learn about their newfound power. And as they eventually meet the Flock. (been obsessed w/Maximum Ride lately)
1. Chapter 1

We were chillaxing in front of Heidi's house. My mom had agreed to let me spend the night over. Which as you can expect I flipped the fuck out over. She never lets me go any where with my friends. Which can piss my the fuck off! Any way we just sitting on Heidi's mom's car just staring at the stars.

"It's nice outside." Heidi said breathing deeply.

"Yeah. Feels awesome. I could literally just lay down and fall asleep here. Under the starry sky. No wonder you like living here Heidi." I replied.

"Yep. It's better here than the city." she said.

"I agree with you all the way bitch."

"You're a bitch."

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment."

She grinned at me. And I smiled back. No one is better then my best bitch. (It's a term we use which means, well to us anyways, best friend.)

"Kim, if you had one wish that you really wanted to come true, What would it be?" she asked.

"Hmm..." I said thoughtfully, "The one wish that I would want true would be to have wings and to be able to fly." I answered truthfully.

"If you did get wings I would be jealous." she replied.

"Same goes with you." I said.

"But then our parents would go bat shit insane over that."

"No, they wouldn't go bat shit crazy. They would flip a bitch! It has more power to it. It expresses more feeling."

"Hmm... I guess you're right about that."

"Any way what would you do-" I had started to say but ended up choking on the words.

"Kim? Kim, what's wrong?" Heidi asked a little worried.

I tried answering but I could only utter a little cry. I fell to my knees clutching my throat.

"Kim? Kim?! What's going-" then she too fell to the ground.

I felt a searing pain in my back. I shrieked. So did Heidi. What was happening? I lost all feeling from the world. The only things I was aware of were my screams mingling in with Heidi's and the pain raging in my back. There was the sound of ripping flesh and clothes. I screamed again. Blood splattered every where and continued flowing.

"Gaah! W-what's happening to us?" Heidi gasped.

I could only shriek in response. I felt something coming out of back. It seemed soft and feathery? What the fuck is going on?! I don't know and all I can feel in something protruding out of me and the pain. Burning like raging fire. I screamed again. Heidi's mom and her sister, Tessa, came running out of the house.

"Heidi! Kimberly! What is going on?!" her mom demanded.

They both gasped in horror at the blood.

"Oh dear lord! What's happening to you two?" she asked.

_You guys seriously aren't helping! Call 911 for god's sake! Damn bitch! We're practically dying here!_

Tessa gasped again, "M-mom! L-look! At their backs! Something's coming out!" She pointed and her mom screamed.

"What is that!?" she asked in mortal terror.

Yeah great. Just stand there like total idiots while we lay DYING here! Come on lady! Get us some help. I wanted to shout this at her but I couldn't find enough breath or strength in between my screams and the pain. Next I heard two thuds. Hmph! They passed out. Great use they are to Heidi and me now. Aren't they?

After what seemed like hours of agony the pain ebbed a little. And soon was gone. I drew a shuddery breath as I struggled for air.

"Are are you okay?" Heidi asked me ten minutes later.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. How about you?" I managed to say in between coughs.

"Better then I did a minutes ago." she replied.

We shakily rose to our knees. Grabbing onto the car for assistance. I don't want to know what just happened. But I have a feeling we're about to find out soon enough.

"We should get them inside." Heidi said.

I nodded in agreement, "But first we need to rest. I seriously doubt that we can drag their fat asses inside in the state we're in right now. I mean seriously I would just collapse if I attempted to lift one of your mom's arms. Much less drag her. Shit! What are trying to do? Fucking kill us? You fucking bitch!"

"You're a bitch."

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment."

At least we had enough strength to laugh. Half an hour later of rest we decided we had enough strength to drag her unconscious sister and mom inside. My god! It was like trying to lift an elephant!

"God your mom's is motherfucking fat! What does she eat all day?! Does she fucking lay in bed eating fucking chocolates?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah no shit. Tessa's a fucking pig!" she said.

After a lot of struggling we somehow managed to have them laying on the floor of their living room. I have never felt so fucking tired before! God help me now! First I endure unbearable pain and then I have to carry a mom who weighs like 140 pounds! Fuck! I hope I never have to go thru something like that again.

I looked over at Heidi at the same time as she looked at me. We gasped at the exact same time.

"Heidi..." I trailed off.

"Kimberly..." she began.

"Y-you have... WINGS!" we finished the other's sentence.

We ran to the bathroom. Practically tripping over each other in the race. I slid and almost ran into a wall. _Shit! _I thought as I stubbed my toe. We stared in the mirror. Not sure what to make of what we saw. Glaring back at us was the truth. The utter and unexplicable truth. We did have wings. And pretty soon, all hell was going to fucking break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck do we do?!" I asked hoarsely.

"I don't fucking know!" she replied.

"Whatever! Although I'm pretty sure that we can not just waltz into a store with our wings showing! Or go to school like this!" I yelled.

"Well, then we should hide them." Heidi suggested.

"Obviously genius! The question is how?"

"I don't know!"

"Well then, neither do fucking I!"

"But right know we should check on your mom and sister. Make sure they haven't woken up yet. 'Cause if they did, then we're in a fucking mess full of shit!"

"Hmm... I know! We can fold our wings and when they do wake up we can tell them that it was all a dream. But first things first, we need to change out of these bloody clothes."

"Good idea. And for some reason I feel like I was just in a epic fight with some fucking humongous dude, and I just won."

"I know how you feel."

We walked out feeling a bit calmer than we did moments ago. God! I felt like shit! I mean from this being a normal day it became one filled with blood and agony. When our wings were coming out it felt like I was being cut open from head to toe.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get clean clothes for both of us." Heidi said breaking thru the whirlwind that was blowing in my mind.

I nodded, "Sounds good."

She left to go to her room. I plopped down on the floor. I wanted to sit on the couch but, I seriously doubt that Heidi's mom would want bloodstains on her furniture.

Heidi came back and tossed a pair of jeans and a black shirt at me.

"Gee, thanks for throwing them at my face." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." she replied grinning.

I smiled back. She went back inside the bathroom to change. I waited for her outside the door. _This should not have happened. I mean seriously, what kind of thing makes two normal _human _girls just all of a sudden get wings. I've never heard of this kind of thing. And if someone knows about what made this happen then they better cough it up real soon. Or else when I get my hands on them I will make them regret having remained silent._

Heidi came out. I walked briskly past her. I breathed in deeply. Trying to calm down my fried nerves. I shook as I undressed. Tossing my now destroyed shirt onto the floor I grabbed the clean one. Then I repeated the process with my skinnies.

I rolled the dirty clothes into a bundle and walked out. My hair was a tangled mess. I had tried unknotting it but only a few tangles came undone. So, I quit trying. I would have to shower to be able to fix my hair. Which I really wanted to. Seesh! I felt like I had rolled in mud and then it had dried and caked on my skin.

"So, what do we do about the evidence?" I asked Heidi.

"I say we should throw it in the trash. Well at least the shirts. 'Cause I'm pretty sure you don't want to toss your jeans." she said.

"Okay. I'm good with that. And right now I'm too tired to give a shit about a pair of jeans. If they were my favorite pair then I would probably claw whoever tried taking them away." I replied.

"Right. Now, let's toss them in the dumpster." she agreed.

And we headed out.

* * *

We came back inside to find that her mom and sister were already waking up. I glanced at Heidi. Her look said: _Thank god! We made it just in time! _We turned our attention back to the two on the floor. A groan escaped her sister, Tessa.

"Heidi? What happened?" Tessa asked.

"For some reason I thought that you two girls had wings." Heidi's mom said with a little laugh.

"Yeah. It's funny all right." Heidi said.

"Wait. Do you have wings? Because I specifically recall seeing you and your friend with wings." Mrs. Davidson said.

"Mom, do you know how ridiculous that sounds? You must've been dreaming. 'Cause the last time I checked I for sure did not have wings. Same with Kimberly. Like such a thing was even possible." Heidi replied.

"Huh. I guess you're right. Any way off to bed girls. You guys have school tomorrow." and with that we watched her mom walk off to her room.

Tessa went to her room. And then we went to Heidi's room.

"That was a close one." she said once we walked inside.

"Yeah, no kidding. I was just like, 'Shit! Shit! Please don't let Heidi's mom find out. Please don't let her fucking find out!' " I said in a panicky tone.

"Well we'll just sort this out tomorrow. We need to go to sleep. Night Kim."

"Night Heidi."

I snaked my way inside my sleeping bag and closed my eyes. Letting sleep over come me.


	3. Chapter 3

We went to school the next feeling better than we had last night. We had to wear these humongous hoodies. But since it was winter and it was cold it mad perfect sense. Since Heidi's mom works at Boulder Creek Elementary which was right next door to Mountain Trail Middle School. Heidi suggested that we stay in her mom's classroom.

* * *

"Okay girls, take care." her mom said giving Heidi a hug. "Bye baby doll."

Heidi groaned in embarrassment. I was snickering in the background until she shot me a look that said _Shut up! _I stopped but had to suppress my giggles. I couldn't help it any more.

"BWAHAHAHA! She...she... called you...baby doll!" I laughed.

She jabbed me in the ribs, "Shut up! It's embarrassing as it is. I don't need you fucking reminding me every five seconds!"

"Okay." I gasped for air.

I had almost died. "Died from laughing about her friend." My tombstone would say. 2000-2013. We walked to where our friends Laci, Grace, and Breanna were.

"Grace!" I called out, "Heidi's mom called her baby doll again!"

"HA! Really?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm." I responded nodding my head, "It was fuunnyy!"

Heidi looked like she was about to punch someone.

"Hey calm the fuck down." I said to her, "We're just messing with ya."

"Alright. But next time I hear you guys mention that I will slap you." she replied.

I nodded and we sat down next to Grace. Heidi whipped out a notebook and started drawing. Susan came and yelled out "Seven!" to Laci.

"Seven!" Laci shouted back. (Don't ask. It's their thing. Weird I know right.)

* * *

Forty minutes later the bell rang. Grace, Heidi, and me started walking to English. Although we don't have the same teacher, our classrooms are next to each other so we always go in the same direction. We started talking about nothing in particular. That is until Grace said something that made both Heidi and me say, "That's what she said!" at the same time.

One of the duty aids shot us a dirty look. I shrugged. We were already used to it. We walked inside the building. Reaching out destination we said "Bye" to each other and walked inside our classes. I walked over to my seat and sat down. Next to Breanna. And then we had to do our warm-up and proceed as normal.

But during the entire school day all I had my mind on was my newly acquired wings.


	4. Chapter 4

After I came home from school I mad a wild dash for my laptop. I went onto my email.

_Heidi! We cant keep this a secret forever! _I typed and hit send. Surprisingly she answered minutes later.

_I know that! But since we have wings we should learn how to fly._

_Well dud! But how?_

_Um... I don't know._

_Well ain't that some shit?_

_Hey just because I suggested it doesn't mean I should know how to._

_You're right. But we should meet up somewhere and keep hidden and try it out._

_'Kay. Where'd you have in mind?_

_Um... IDFK!_

_Hmm... how about you come over again and we can go somewhere where they cant see us?_

_Sounds good to me. I'll come on Thursday._

_Sounds good to me._

_Alright see you then. Bye._

_Bye._

I logged off and closed the lid. I looked around deep in thought. As much as I wanted to go outside and practice flying I would have to wait till Thursday for Heidi. So we can both learn. Well I wasn't going to sit here bored. So when night came I slipped outside and spread my wings.

After a few failed attempts I managed to lift myself a few feet off the ground. Yes! I continued practicing for fifteen more minutes.

"OK. I think that's enough practice for today." I said to myself.

I folded and hid my wings. Then I headed back inside.

* * *

**God! What a short chapter! Any way, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
